


Brohm

by Sarran



Series: YouTuber's [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Bryce/ohmwrecker - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, mentions of smut only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarran/pseuds/Sarran
Summary: Ohm didn’t reveal himself that til an accident.





	1. Cute jogger

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing, I hope you all enjoy!

He jumped from the top step of the bus with a grin on his face, earbuds in he was humming to a song as he headed to the park, starting his morning run in the bright sunshine, other runners going unnoticed. His mind was a million miles away as he stopped at a bench to grab a drink. Stretching his legs he looked about, eyes stopping as he caught sight of a man grinning at him. Figuring it was a fan he gave a small wave before continuing on his jog, he had seen the taller man before, thought he was cute, with his freckled face, eyes a soft brown. He started to pay more attention after that day, noting the man rode on the same bus of a morning. He blushed whenever he noted the others stare, but Bryce always looked away. 

\---------------------

He was running one day, cursing himself silently as he heaved in a labouring breath, stopping to take a drink his eyes moved over the park, his flushed cheeks reddening as they caught sight of a shorter man, strawberry blonde hair falling in eyes he wanted to drown in. His knees felt weak as the other jogged over to the bench he was at. Nodding with a tight smile he took another sip of water before jogging off. Wishing not for the first time he could just say hi. Cursing himself for a fool once more he headed home.

\-----------------

Bryce was sitting at his computer playing with friends, he had his camera on and the biggest grin was on his face as he tried to escape the junkyard they were in, shaking his head as he was slaughtered, he sat back and stretched arms above his head. He looked over at his guitar and hummed a tune before busting into some silly lyrics. Earning groans from the other three, he was quickly told to shut up. He had fun playing games with them but his passion was music. After the game finished, he linger in the call til only two of them were left. 

Frown tugging at his lips as he tapped nervous fingers on his desk. “Hey, can I ask you a favour.” The other could see him, but despite having played together he had never seen the masked gamers face. He knew his friend and knew he would give an honest opinion. 

“Sure Bryce. What’s up, everything ok?” Ohm leant back in his chair, he had never seen Bryce so nervous, he was biting his lower lip and it looked cute.   
“Yeah, would you listen to a new song I made and tell me what you think?” Fingers picking at the arm of his chair as he waited.   
“I’d love too, go for it.” Bryce looked over at the camera, about to ask ‘really’ he stopped and went to grab his guitar, sitting back down he took several breaths before starting to play and sing. 

Ohm sat in shock, he had heard Bryce play before but never an original. He wondered why he played games when he had so much talent, then the words filtered into his head and a silent tear slide down his cheek. Gripping the arms of his chair he was glad Bryce couldn’t see him. Trying to steady his voice, he spoke softly. “That was amazing Bryce, you should play more often.” 

Bryce shook out his fingers as he finished, looking over at the black screen he smiled. “Thanks Ohm. I’m glad you liked it. I have to go and meet some friends. Call you tomorrow?” He was back on his computer shutting things down. “Sounds good, talk then.” Ohm ended the call quickly and sat back, a sick feeling in his stomach, he knew he had feelings for the other, but the song was a love song for a girl, and he was sure that Bryce was straight. Groaning he set programs working and rose to grab food. Trying to turn his thoughts onto other things, sleep was hard to come by that night and he woke still tired. 

After most recording sessions they would talk together, Bryce often playing what he was working on at that time, Ryan listening silently, offering his advice or just words of encouragement. He knew he had feelings for his best friend, but the amount of times in game he said he liked girls, his music also showing his preference, Ohm shut it all inside.

\-------------------

Delirious said through the call “Great game guys.”  
Ohm “Oh yeah, want another?”  
Bryce “Sure, same one?”  
Cartoonz “Sounds good to me.”  
It was a typical conversation between his friends as they played. But he was struggling to keep his emotions together, He had seen Bryce this morning, watched him run in the park. He wanted to say hi and introduce himself but was afraid he would be rejected. ‘Better to be known as the masked gamer’ than be rejected by his best friend. Shaking his head Ohm finished his own run and headed home.

\---------------------------

Like any other day, he had run that morning before working as per his daily schedule. Later recording a game with his friends, he was grinning as they joked. “So who wants to die first?” Delirious asked in a creepy voice. “Your not catching us Bitch” Cartoonz said as his character took off. Ohm was cursing as he took a wrong turn. Shaking his head Bryce kept working on a generator. After they finished recording, they made plans for the next day, the other two leaving quickly, Bryce was about to speak but realised that Ohm had already left the call. Sighing as his friend seemed to be busy once more he got ready for bed.

The next day he woke with a frown and knew he needed to talk to someone, calling a friend they agreed to meet at the park. Letting out grin as she ran up to him, they slowed down to a walk and talked as they continued. “Hey so I have a friend and..” Looking over at him she grinned. “Aww Bryce has a crush.” Teasing softly she stopped them at a bench and pulled him down beside her. “Tell me about him.” Sitting on the bench he spoke softly, a sad smile on his lips as he spilled out his heart. 

He loved playing video games with his friends. He had finally found a group that liked his style of play and friends that laughed at his jokes. The bunny rabbit was so cute, true he didn’t know what he looked like, had never even seen a glimpse of him. But his laugh, his jokes and teasing had Bryce blushing at odd moments, a flutter in his stomach. He knew he liked his Ohm yet He was nervous of what the other would say if he ever found out, so he wrote love songs for a female and played them to the one he had a crush on.

“I don’t know what to do, I’ve never even meet him.” He finished and leant his head on her shoulder. Wrapping him into a hug she offered him her advice. Neither took notice of the runner who had stopped not far away. Didn’t see him rub a hand over his eyes and hurry off, Ohm’s heart heavy he cursed himself like he always did for falling for the younger man. Heading home he decided he needed to be alone and recorded by himself. 

\-----------

Feeling better after talking to his friend, Bryce had a shower then decided to see who wanted to play, inviting the others into a skype call, it wasn’t long before they were all lost in a game, all but Ohm who hadn’t answered. The next day he texted his best friend.  
Bryce “Hey you up to play something today?”  
Ohm “Sorry already got a game planned with the guys.”  
Bryce “That’s cool. Maybe tomorrow?”  
Ohm “Sure Brycey-poo. Got to go.”  
Bryce “Okay, talk later Bunny.” The other was always busy recently. Sighing he knew it was probably for the best, he needed to stop having feelings for his best friend, a man who probably had someone in his life anyway.

\------------

He hadn’t realised just how much he was drawing back from the group, or that it had been noticed, Til Bryce called him one day. Running a hand through his hair he sat on his couch watching TV. “Hey Bryce, what’s up?”   
Bryce “Nothing with me, is everything ok with you?” Concern in his voice.  
Ohm “Yeah everythings fine, why’s that?” He tried to play cool.  
Bryce “Well you seem to be busy a lot lately, we haven’t really gotten to talk.”   
Ohm “I have stuff going on outside of games that’s all.” He flicked the channels and tried to calm himself. “Real life and all that.” He let the lie slip from his lips, knowing it was because he was getting too attached to the younger man.  
“I just thought, maybe you didn’t want to play with me, us, anymore.” Bryce bit his lip and flushed. He knew that the other must have a life outside of YouTube.  
Ohm “It’s not that.” Taking a breath he finished lamely. “I got to go, I’ll talk later.”   
Bryce “Yeah okay, Bye.” The call was abruptly ended and left Bryce feeling empty.

They were suppose to be recording that day, but Ohm never showed up, he had told the others something had come up. Yet his next video that Bryce watched while curled up in bed was a solo gameplay. Drifting to sleep with a heavy heart he thought. ‘Would you be wondering like this if it was anyone else?’ but he knew the answer was no, he wasn’t in love with his other friends, just the bunny rabbit.


	2. The accident that changed everything

Ohm put his head in his hands after he ended the call. He knew Bryce was only a concerned friend. Pulling himself together he went out for the day, trying to distract himself and get lost in a video game shop. They were already playing when he returned so he loaded up a solo game and played til the early hours of the morning. Eyes barely open he crawled into bed and slept til noon.

Bryce was frustrated with himself the next morning when he woke, he felt like he hadn’t slept, slipping in his ear buds he turned the volume up as he ran in the park. He never heard the screech of tyres, watching his feet he didn’t see a thing til something made him look up at the car beside him. The next thing he saw were lights flashing, strange faces peering at him and gloved hands. Later his body hurt and he screwed his eyes tighter closed, a whimper of pain escaped his lips. 

Feeling a soothing hand on his arm then a straw was at his lips. Finally looking around he realised he was in a hospital. The nurse beside him smiled and spoke softly. Telling him it was ok, a doctor soon explained what had happened. He would recover, bruises and scrapes, the main injury was to his hand. He had raised it as if to stop the car, they had repaired it as best they could but there was no way to know if it would fully heal. Letting a tear fall he glanced and his bandaged hand, he thought only of his lost music.

\----------------

Waking with a yawn later that day, Ohm rose and checked the time, shit i’m late he thought as he Grabbed a quick shower before getting food. Settling at his comp he swore as a game was in progress. Joining he apologised for being late. Noting Bryce isnt there he didnt worry. 

Knowing he was hurting Bryce by not playing with him, he messaged his friend to see if he wanted to play. When he got no response he shrugged figuring Bryce was just busy. By the third day of no contact he was worried and tried again but still had no contact with the younger man. The others were wondering what had happened too. He continued to worry til a text on the 4th day.  
‘Hey sorry had to go away suddenly. All good will let you know when I’m back.’ Ohm frowned at it, when he joined a call with his friends he learnt they had all got the same text message. He could not shake a feeling of dread in his stomach but pushed it aside.

It wasn’t til the next week when he decided to go running again, That he learnt from one of the runners what had happened. With a mumbled thanks he dashed off. His hands were shaking as he went home and tried to think of what to do. He knew Bryce had a girlfriend had seen him with her but still he was worried for his friend. Finally he called the younger man but the call was never answered. So he sent a text .’i heard about the accident.. are you ok.. can i do anything?’ Pacing his lounge he waited and waited for an answer. 

Finally he called Luke. “I need help.. well your advice.”  
Luke “calm down ohm. What...”  
Ohm “Its Bryce. He was in a car accident and” He explained that he had just learnt when it had happened and how the other wasn’t answering him. Then broke with a sob. “I need to know if he’s ok.”  
Luke was silent a moment before speaking “Hey calm down and think. You’re no good in this state.” Taking a breath ohm fell heavily on the couch. “Okay Luke. Its just.. “  
Luke sighed as he did know. “Do you know where he lives. Would you show yourself to him to see if he’s ok.. do you like him that much.”  
Ohm “I would give the world to him.”  
Luke “Then what are you waiting for...”  
Ohm “Yeh ok i get it.”  
Luke “Just be sure before you do anything silly ok?”   
Ohm “I promise. I’ll text you later, when I know how he is.”  
Luke “Good luck man.”  
Hanging up he felt calmer. Looking at himself in his mirror he knew he would accept if Bryce didn’t want him. He just had to know if the other was ok. He was soon at the bus stop. He knew where Bryce lived from presents they had sent over the years. Getting off he walked the street to the apartment block, he took a breath and knocked on the door.

\------------------

He had left the hospital that morning. Going back to an empty home. Hearing a knock on his door that kept repeating he finally went to answer. Bandaged hand held against his chest. Pulling the door open he frowned. What? It was the cute runner he normally perved on. The man stood there looking at him with an unreadable expression. “Do you want something?”   
Finally the man spoke his voice familiar. “I wanted to see if you were ok.”  
Bryce was confused “Yeh I am but I don’t know you, so just go away.” Sighing he was about to shut the door. But the other spoke softly “Bryce, please I need to know your ok.”  
Bryce “I’m fine. Just go away.”   
Shaking his head the tall runner spoke softly “Look at your phone.” Breath catching in his throat he had being fidgeting with his own. Now he hit speed dial on it. An unsure look on his face as Bryce frowned. 

He pulled his own out of his pocket as Ohm’s theme music played, almost dropping it when he saw the name. Looking into brown eyes he stepped back. “Ohm?”  
Ohm smiled shyly “Yeah Brycey-poo it’s me.”  
Moving a step closer he shut the door behind him and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I had to make sure you were ok. Ya know?”  
Bryce was staring at him, His hand throbbing and the bruises on his cheeks stinging. Motioning towards the lounge room he lead the way. Ohm trailed him. Eyes noting the way he walked with a limp. “Can i help, get you anything?” Concern in his voice as the other gingerly sat.   
“No it will all take time to heal.” Ohm sat opposite Bryce and they started to talk softly, it wasn’t long though before Bryce was almost asleep. Helping his friend to his room. He felt a hand grab as his as he went to leave. “It really is you.” Mumbled softly. “Yeah it is Brycey, I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	3. More than Friends

As Ohm locked the door behind him and left Bryce’s apartment he tried to slow his racing heart, His gut clenched at his thoughts ‘He doesn’t feel for you like you do for him.’ 

He had just reached the sidewalk when the girl from the park stepped in front of him, he stopped as his eyes meet hers, ‘Bryce’s girlfriend’ he thought. He couldn’t move as she walked over with a grin. “Hi, Bryce is inside, I was just checking on him.” His thoughts tumbling as spoke softly. 

Grinning she watched him tumble over his words then let out a small laugh. “I’m not his girlfriend hunny.” She had guessed what he was thinking and laid a hand on his arm, making him look at her. “I was only here to see he was ok, seeing as he is in good hands I’ll catch up with him later.” There was a funny twinkle in her eyes as Ohm watched her walk off. ‘Only a friend?’ Shaking himself out of his stupor he headed home. It took him a long time for sleep to come only remembering as he was about to nod off, to text their friends to let them know Bryce was alive, and well he was alive.

\----------

On his way to Bryce’s the next day he grabbed a few things from the grocery store. When he arrived he knocked several times before a groggy face was peering at him. “Hey sorry if I woke you.” He spoke cheerfully. Bryce took a moment to realise who it was before smiling slightly and inviting him in, a flush on his cheeks. “It’s okay, you know you don’t have to look after me right?” Ohm grinned and moved to the kitchen. “Coffee?” he simply asked as he started to look through cupboards. With a sigh as it seemed he wouldn’t deter his best friend he left to change. 

Ohm simply searched til he found what he needed and made coffee and cereal for breakfast. “So the cute runner that I have been eyeing off, turns out to be my best friend, how did that happen?” He didn’t expect the question and blushed as he turned to look around. Bryce was grinning at him “Cute?” he asked flustered, then smiled shyly back as Bryce chuckled.

He reached for his coffee but frowned at his injured hand and lowered it to his lap. Ohm watched him before walking over to sit down. “Bryce what is it?” when he got no answer he tried a different tack. “You just called me cute.. I think you can at least tell me, what’s up Doc.” When he looked up Ohm wiggled his nose at him like a rabbit. 

Unable to stop himself he giggled then sighed. “The car.. when it hit me my hand was crushed.. I may never get the full use of it again, I might not play again.” Ohm understood he didn’t mean games, he meant his guitar, music was a passion and he might not be able to make it again.  
“The doctors are wrong and we will prove it.” Ohm words were defiant and his eyes fierce, Bryce looked into them and couldn’t help but feel hope. “I will help you in any way I can, okay?” Nodding Bryce looked away and swallowed the urge to hug his friend, instead he ate as best he could. From that moment on Ohm was never far away.

\-------------

“Ohm you really don’t need to be here all the time you know.” He gripped one day. His hand was getting better slowly, physio and doctors appointments about the only time he left the house.  
“Aww sick of me Brycey?” He rolled his eyed at the other and threw a cushion at him. Bryce was feeling sorry for himself, he was still not able to play games for long or his guitar at all. He could only think of how he was now disabled and took his temper out on the other.  
“Yes, I don’t need you here all the time. Go home Ohm.” Looking over to see his friends shocked face was too much and he walked away. Hearing the door close a few moments later.

Ohm sighed, he knew Bryce didn’t mean to drive him away but he worried he was being too pushy, trying to always help the other out. Rubbing at his eyes he waited for a bus to take him home. He heard nothing for a couple of days and was starting to worry, but decided to wait for the other to make the first move this time. Beside’s being so close to Bryce and caring for him was slowly chipping away at his sanity, he wasn’t sure how long much longer he could have gone before letting his feelings slip.

\---------------

He was surprised by a knock on his door early one morning, frowning he gulped his coffee down and went to answer it. His trousers low on his hips as looked down at a blushing Bryce. “Ahh Hi, I wanted to apologise.” Bryce stammered as he looked up, moving aside so the other could come in, he shut the door and smiled.  
“It’s fine Bryce, I understand, I didn’t mean to drive you crazy.” Bryce nodded trailing after his friend, his eyes roaming over the immaculate house. ‘Yeah crazy is right.’ He thought watching or rather staring at the back of the man before him.  
“I just, don’t like to feel helpless you know.” Ohm smiled sadly at him as he slide onto the couch, his eyes flicking away a moment.  
‘I know the feeling’ he thought, but said instead. “It’s cool, so what do you want to do?” Looking up he almost jumped as he hadn’t realized the other was standing beside him. Eyes widened he blinked several times to focus on him. Bryce was biting his lip before he lifted a hand to trail over Ohm’s cheek, he could feel the heat in his face and swallowed hard. 

“What I really want to do.. I’m not sure you want to know.” His voice was low as he looked at the face before him, one he had being dreaming of for some time now. “Anything Bryce, just tell me.” Ohm voice was almost a whisper and his breath caught as the others lips brushed over his own. He pulled the younger man into his lap as he deepened the kiss. Both were flushed in the face as they pulled back. “So, you know those songs I wrote” Ohm nodded his gut clenching as he remembered.

He tried to look away but his face was captured in soft hands, making him look into eyes that were a deepest dark chocolate colour. “They were really about you, I didn’t want to frighten you away so I changed words, but they were about you.” Hearing the words falling from the others lips his heart lifted, he smiled shyly before making his own confession. “I saw you on the bus early one morning and only took up running so that I could see you, I was just too nervous to say anything though.” Both laughed lightly and kissed once more, fingers entwined they talked together til late. 

When it was time to leave, Bryce realised that no busses were running at that time and asked for a lift home. “I can’t drive Bryce.” He saw the look on the others face, realising what had been bugging him all day about the house, everything in the house had a place and was easily seen. The helpless look on Ohm’s face had Bryce wrapping him in a hug. “Sorry I didn’t think. Guess I’m staying over then.” His cheeks burned as he looked up, fingers brushing a tear from the other cheek he pressed a kiss to his lips. Nodding Ohm rested his head on the others a moment, before lips pulled into a smirk. “I only have one bed so..” Bryce giggled. “I think I can manage to fall asleep in your arms rabbit.” Laughing Ohm lead him to bed, they talked softly til sleep claimed them.


	4. You will play again.

Several weeks later Bryce moved in with Ohm and he stopped being Ohm, he was Ryan or mostly just “Bunny rabbit, coffee is ready.” He called in his sing song voice, dancing around the kitchen humming. The older man mock glared at the nick name and ran a hand through his hair. “So what’s on for today?” Bryce looked up from his phone where he had just sent a message. “You okay?”  
Nodding Bryce slide into a chair opposite him. “Yeah just making plans with Cartoonz for PAX. He wants to meet up while there.” 

Taking a bite of cereal he noted the others frown. “Are you okay?” it was his turn to ask. “Yeah, do you think I could come with you? Not to meet anyone but, just to you know go?” Chewing at his lower lip Ohm was lost in thought and was taken back by the response. “Absolutely.” Eyes twinkled at him and his heart skipped a beat. 

Grinning he said without thought “Your cute.” Bryce just laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips mumbling. “I know, and I would love you to come.” Slowly he deepened the kiss his arms curling about Ohms shoulders as he straddled his lap. Both were breathing hard as they sat with foreheads together. Bryce rolled his hips and was rewarded with a low moan, lifting the shorter man in his arms, Ohm carried him into the bedroom, laying him on the bed he started to slowly trail kisses over his neck and shoulders. Their love making was slow and sensual, exploring each other’s bodies, blushing at the noises each made. Both were sated once finished, and fell asleep afterwards. 

Ryan woke to light kisses over his chest and moaned softly. “We have work to do.” He didn’t try to stop the other just pulled him close and made love to him again. 

\----------------

They had flown in for the convention and settled into the hotel, Ohm opting to spend time when Bryce was meeting fans wandering by himself, taking a few photos or lounging by the hotel pool. The last day they were cuddled up together on the bed, when Bryce got a phone call, He agreed that Luke could come over and slipped on his mask with a grin, wanting to surprise their friend.

Bryce answered the door and Ohm heard the shock in his voice getting up with his grey mask over the top half of his face, his mouth falling open at what he thought was Delirious standing at the door. After revealing that it was actually Luke and why he had done it, the three sat on the couch talking, Ryan was chewing his lower lip but finally he decided to lift his hands and pulled off his mask. “Umm Luke.” He said nervously as the other was looking at his phone at the time. 

“Huh? Ahhhh Ohm?” Ryan held his breath at the others surprised look while Bryce giggled and sat in his lap. Curling his arms about the Bryce he grinned “Yeap. Now that I can actually see properly, wanna play something?” He watched Luke stare at him a moment as the shock of finally seeing his face set in, before finally the other agreed. “Sure but don’t complain about lag this time, when I beat your asses” Laughing the three settled in to spend the rest of the evening playing.

Bryce made Luke promise to call when he got home and let them know how it went, then the two once more curled up in bed, Ohm thinking that maybe one day he show all his friends what he looked like, just not yet.

\-----------------

Epilogue

He had finally shown his friends the year before what he looked like but his fans still wondered, he didn’t mind the questions though and loved to see the fan art of what they thought he looked like, the only person that mattered to him was his boyfriend, which is why he was standing in the door way watching as Bryce trailed his fingers over the guitar, he hadn’t tried to play since the accident, fearing failure. 

“Hey Brycey I have a surprise.” Startled Bryce looked over at the taller man and followed him to the lounge. He had cooked dinner and set it out on the floor, on a picnic rug. Grinning Bryce sat crossed legged and waited til Ohm sat beside him. “Ryan what is this?” He started but was quietened with a kiss to his lips. “Just watch.” 

Pointing at the TV, Ohm hit play and a video started. Bryce sat rapt as he came onto screen, his fingers curling into his lovers as he saw that each time he had played for Ohm, it had been recorded. Lifting his hands to his face in shock and surprise, he didn’t notice Ohm move away, silent tears were falling as he watched the end come up with the words. ‘You will play again, I promise.’ 

Wiping away the tears he turned to see the man that brought him hope, kneeling with a small box in his hand. “But for now, Will you marry me?” Bryce smiled and held out his hand “Yes Bunny Rabbit I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again it is my first story so please be kind and leave helpful comments.
> 
> I am working on my next story now and it should be posted before Christmas. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this, I hope you enjoyed and Let peace reign!
> 
> Cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting the chapters for this pretty quick, so please check back often.
> 
> Also note this is my first time writing so please be kind in the comments.


End file.
